Unknown Desire
by hArU nO hIkArI
Summary: First fic. Lady Kagome of the Higurashi House has become the mate of Lord Sesshoumaru of the Western Lands. Lady Kagome is a VERY stubborn woman. What will Sesshoumaru do to tame his lovely mate? LEMON! Full summary inside
1. The Start of the Taming

Title: Unknown Desire 

**Disclaimer**: I am simply borrowing characters of Inuyasha for a while. (Although I would gladly give an arm and leg to own Sesshoumaru-sama)

**Full summary**: Lady Kagome of the Higurashi House has become the mate of Lord Sesshoumaru of the Western Lands. She hated the arranged marriage but could not understand why she was attracted to the youkai who has become her mate. Sesshoumaru's heart beats for beauty whom he lusts for but she had denied him her bed and heart. What will Sesshoumaru do to tame his lovely mate?

**A/N**: Both Kagome and Sesshoumaru may seem OOC. Sesshoumaru has both his arms and Kagome is a lady. Inuyasha and the gang will not be appearing in this fic. This is basically a LEMON so don't say I didn't warn you. This is my first fic so don't show any mercy when reviewing.

Chapter 1: The Start Of The Taming 

For a moment, Sesshoumaru sat in the steam, thinking of nothing but the tensions the water eased away. But he could not quell either his irritation or restlessness, and he found his eyes turning towards his mate -- silent and still, but not sleeping, he was sure -- in the bed.

Damn her and her feigned, mocking obedience. He smiled suddenly. "Kagome," he commanded, his eyes lazily half closed, "I wish you to scrub my back."

She made no reply. Just as she feigned servitude, she feigned sleep.

He spoke again, very quietly. "I know you do not sleep, mate, and I have had a long, tiring day, made more so, I might add, by your demands. I command you to come and scrub my back."

"My lord Sesshoumaru," she said coolly, her back still toward him. " I will obey you in all matters of household, but as to my person, I owe you nothing. I shall bother you no longer since your affairs shall not affect me, but neither shall I expect to be affronted by you. That shall keep the peace. I will keep my distance from you and not anger you. Then you will have no reason to approach me."

He rose dripping and walked to the bed so quietly she didn't hear him until he picked her up so bodily in one smooth fluid motion. He was rewarded for his efforts by a quick look of stunned surprise in her eyes. Her fingers dug into his chest in her efforts to free herself.

"Mate," he said cuttingly, "you call me a barbaric inu, yet you continually feel safe to taunt me. I suppose I must prove to you that I am not an inu, but a civil youkai wishing nothing other than your pleasurable existence. You do not care to scrub my back, therefore I will humble myself and scrub yours."

Kagome could not dislodge herself from him and one glance into the amber fire of his eyes started her shivering in dismay. She had come to know both his rages and sword-edged pleasantry, and the latter was the far more dangerous of the two. But there was little time for her to do more than issue the single protest "No!" before finding herself dropped into the tub.

She grabbed desperately at the edges to balance herself but the dripping naked and powerful force of her mate halted her. "How remiss of me," he muttered, catching her wrists with his hand as he hunched down beside the tub, " I can't scrub your back when there is silk upon it, can I?"

"Damn you, youkai! I don't wan my back scrubbed!" Kagome cried desperately as he held her with one hand while he slid the other down her body to find the hem of her yukata and ease the soaking silk up and over her head. He released her wrists only to pull the yukata over them, and then clutched them once more. "Sit still, mate," he said softly, his eyes bright and sardonically guileless. "I wish to perform a service to you."

She struggled briefly with him, attempting to stand. But that only brought her nude and wet body colliding with his, and she shuddered as if touched by fire as her nipples brushed against his chest and her thighs were met with his vital, pulsing masculinity.

She sank back into the tub. He reached between her upthrust knees to burrow for the soap and cloth and she jumped with a gasp.

"Relax, mate," he murmured, his voice a low whisper with that ever underlying taunt, "Now that I have ignored you for so long, I must make atonement as a good barbaric mate."

She felt him move behind her, sweep her hair into one hand as he soaped her shoulders with the other. But more than his touch on her, she felt his presence, the tension radiating from his body. She could sense each flicker of movement within him, each nuance of muscle play.

She wound her fingers over the rim of the tub, holding on as if she stood at the brink of a great crevice, and should she let go, she would fall.

What is happening? She wondered desperately. He had taunted her many times before, but this was different. She was finding it impossible to fight, to retaliate, to move. She couldn't think; it was as if her mind were being lulled as well as her senses with the motion and touch and scent of the youkai she was sworn to despise. Different, but not so different, she struggled to clarify with dismay. She had always been far more terrified of his gentle touch than his anger. The tension had always been between them, lurking, promising an explosion, causing he to lose more and more coherent though by the second, making her a prisoner of dangerously erotic sensations.


	2. Hunt of the Prey

Title: Unknown Desire 

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the characters of Inuyasha. Boo Hoo

**A/N**: Thank you **so very much** for reviewing. I will try my best to update as often as possible but it'll take some time, as my computer is being very annoying (keeps crashing) and I type really slowly. This fic is quite short so I should be able to finish in a few more chapters. Please review and feel free to flame me.

Chapter 2: Hunt 

He did not know if he were goaded by any gods or youkai, if he wished to cherish or punish. It probably had something to do with the sake he had earlier, but it went further, much further. It went back to the day of the marriage when she told him openly that she would not share his bed, and to his wedding night, when he had been granted a rare gem indeed and suffered nightly since in his confusion of desire and need and the fever created within him from the hazel fire of her eyes.

The ebony hair within his hand felt like silk. So did the flesh of the ivory column of her long neck. He cupped his hand in the water to sluice it over her shoulders, then again retrieved the soap to run it along her spine. Her back was long, tucked deeply at the waist, dimpled beneath the water's edge at the top of her buttocks. He silent laved the soap over her, feeling her shiver beneath his caressing fingers.

He leaned low to plant his lips against her nape, grazing it lightly with his fangs. She went rigid, but the shivering continued. He saw the knuckles of her long slender fingers grow white over the edge of the tub, and he moved his lips closer to her ear, his breath a caress that brought about a new spasm of shivers.

Still behind her, he slipped his hands beneath her arms and raised her, soaping her back again, then dropping the soap as he splayed his finger over her shoulder and massaged her ivory flesh, moving ever downward to cradle her buttocks and keep the sensuously caressing massage at a fluid flow.

He didn't know what force controlled him as desire ravaged his body. Yet his every action was calculated and precise. She shivered so now that her slender form visibly shook.

He touched his lips to her neck again, and then moved them slowly down the entire length of her spine, his tongue flicking gently at every vertebra. He shifted his hands to encompass her hips, and knelt, leaning his chest against the tub to nip lightly at the shadows of her dimples and the firm ivory cheeks below them.

"No, damn you," she gasped, her voice barely audible. He felt the beautiful play of her hip and bone as she tried to twist from him.

He allowed her to turn within the slick grasp of his hands and saw that her beautiful eyes were wildly dilated. He smiled, and the flame that conquered the blue ice in her eyes made her lashes raise high and flutter nervously as she realized she had merely abetted his assault. He released her only momentarily to dig for the soap again, and his hands moved up her calf.

"Please…" she whispered, and a growl of triumph surged through his body for he knew that she whispered like a stunned animal, trapped by the spreading sting of the hunter within her own body.

She wanted so badly to remain still, to ignore him, to do nothing other than indifferently endure, and she could not. He had evoked the stirrings of passion and sensuality he had longed sensed, and though she could hate him till her dying day, she could never again deny that her body knew a natural response to his touch.

He rubbed the soap higher up her leg, taking his massive sweeps as high as the flesh of her inner thigh, where he left off, rising to bring it over her belly, allowing his fingers to tease the hollows of her hips and the pit of her belly upon the flat sleek midsection. And then with both hands he began to massage her breasts, cupping the weight and fondling slowly in a circular pattern, his thumbs grazing the suds over her nipples.

She remained standing still, her fingers clutched into her palms, a pulse ticking madly at the base of her throat. He gazed into her face as she leisurely held her breasts, feeling the erotic rise of her nipples, dark and rouge beneath the soap. Her eyes were still wide, glazed, her jaw tightened, but her lips parted, as she would issue a plea again but could not. He leaned closer and touched his lips to hers. She allowed him to do so as if mesmerized, then at the touch, tried to twist away.

He brought his powerful fingers around her neck, holding her still as he bent his head, parting her mouth with his, driving deeply into the moist depths with his tongue. A tiny sound escaped her, but his lips were too sure, too demanding, for her to do anything other than be swept along the tide. As he held her, he moved his hand over her breast, gliding the soap downward again, his hand massaging the silken flesh of her legs. A sound, a gasp, a moan, a protest, broke into his ravaging mouth, but he continued his massage, his fingers probing surely between her legs to lave her most tender flesh.

Only then did her hands desperately clutch about his shoulders. He was sure they did so in her effort to stand and fight him with a strength rendered useless in the muscles of his thighs.

He broke the kiss, dipping to cup water and sluice it quickly over her body, aware that she braced herself with her hands on his shoulders even as she tried to plead with moist and swollen lips. No sound came from her attempts.

He lifted her, wet, into his arms, and carried her to the fur strewn futon. He laid her down, gazing upon her, her stunned and brilliant hazel eyes, her full ivory mounds with the rouge crests grown hard and dark, her smooth lean belly, her shadowed hip bones, her beguiling ebony triangle that seem to promise the greatest riches held in modesty beneath, at her long, silken, lithe and shapely legs…

The fires in his own body seem to leap and flame out and fan beyond control, yet he still endured the agony of his desire. He kept staring at her, drinking in her beauty……


	3. The Softening of the Rose

Title: Unknown Desire 

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the characters of Inuyasha.

**A/N**: I would like to thank everyone who has review. ども ありがと I'll do my best to update as soon as possible. Review…Feel free to flame me. Thanks again.

**Chapter 3: The Softening of the Rose**

She could no longer think. Something terrible had happened with his touch. She had started to tremble, and then she had seemed to lose control of her limbs completely. A lassitude had stolen over her, yet it felt as if a great energy were about to be released. Hot liquid seemed to rush through her like the continual tide of the sea.

Blackness had seemed to overwhelm her, and then stars, and then light, and then the blackness again. Something began, imperceptible at first, but rising undeniably like a firestorm. It began from deep within her, swelling with an ache that was both sweet and debilitating, multiplying with each sure gaze of his hand, centralizing like a shattering brand as he sudsed with gentle but unrestrainable fingers between her thighs.

Now she felt weighted down by clouds. She was free as he stared at her, but all she could do was stare back. She had no strength within her, only the strange sweet fire that was both agony and trembling deliciousness.

She felt as if she were drugged. He moved away from her, but she hadn't the wits or energy to attempt an escape. Her eyes followed his body as he moved to the trunk at the door and then returned to her, carrying an oil vial.

Only when he straddled her, keeping his weight on his haunches, did she think of flight, and then it was too late.

He pinned her to the bed with his eyes as well as his muscular legs, the golden fire that blazed both arrogantly and strangely tender, reading and countering the trembling emotion within hers.

" I would not think, my mate, that a bath will be complete without a massage," he murmured huskily. He poured a small amount of the lotion into his palms and set the vial on the floor, continuing softly, "An essence of flowers…Perhaps my thorn can be gentled to a rose…"

Kagome felt she had lost all power of speech. She managed to lift her hands against him, which he captured easily, and then he began to massage her fingers first, bearing the slightest pressure on the muscles, then moving on to the palms.

She had to speak, had to stop him. "Sesshoumaru…leave me be. I-I…" she tried to rise. She met his eyes, and the firms touch of his hands on her shoulders.

"Lie still," he commanded.

His eyes. She couldn't fight him when they were like that. She felt herself pressed firmly back to the bed. "No…" she murmured, only to be interrupted mockingly.

" Damn you! Surely I am allowed to have the pleasure of serving my mate?"

"You do not serve me," she protested, shivering. But he ignored her, and the languor began to steal over her again. She wanted to press against him but she hadn't the strength. She closed her eyes to think, but all she could do was feel. He placed her hands at her sides and his fingers moved soothingly over her collarbone, light and firm, easing her to further lassitude, robbing her of coherency.

She almost cried out as his hands moved over her breasts, caressing them with the light, scented oil, stroking them firmly, gently, circling their weight as his thumbs grazed the nipples over and over again, only to leave them aching and bereft as his massage moved over to her ribcage, slowly, deliberately. He touched her hips, and the fire within her centered, low in her belly, as each sweep of his subtle and knowing hands created new laps of flame.

Kagome kept her eyes tightly closed, hoping to fight the hypnotism, the spell of fire and need that was encompassing her like the sure waves of an ocean in the storm.

He shifted slightly and rolled her over. She felt his touch upon her shoulder and down her spine, and with each caress of his finger, she floundered further in the sea of sensation. He touché the dimples low on her back with fascination, smoothing the slim mist of rose oil over her buttocks, her upper thighs, her calves, and her feet, working the tension lightly from even her toes.

Notes: I'm afraid Sesshoumaru seems more OOC in this chapter. Can you imagine if the great Taiyoukai Lord Sesshoumaru massaging you with rose oil? Touching you in so many places? I would die if he did that to me…… (Ya, ya… I'm a perverted hentai…)

REVIEW!


	4. Burning Desire

Title: Unknown Desire 

**Disclaimer**: I am simply borrowing characters of Inuyasha for a while. (Although I would gladly give an arm and leg to own Sesshoumaru-sama)

**A/N**: This fic will probably end after the lemon ends so it'll be quite short. I am not very experienced at writing long fics… By the way, of course I'm perverted, you would be shocked if you know how young I am. LOLZ. I am so happy! My first fic and SO MANY reviews. Thank you all for reviewing!

**Chapter 4: Burning Desire**

Feeling his own fire burn ever brighter as he touched her was both agony and ecstasy. A strange triumph leaped within him as he her stunned an unwittingly, sweetly pliant in his hands. His thorn was becoming as soft and enticing, as ripely primed to be plucked as a full blossoming rose.

His heart was pounding with a drumbeat of desire like nothing he had ever experienced before, and he eased her around again to face him and then stood, watching her again. She opened her eyes, but they were heavy lidded. He smiled slightly. One knee was slightly crooked as she lay there, a last defense of modesty, and yet he knew he would allow her no barriers against him now.

Kagome wanted to move, but again, she couldn't. She wanted to close her eyes against him again, but he held them. Warnings were sounding at long last in her mind. She had to move, to protest, but she could only stare at his towering form, the pale breadth of chest-lean, sculptured sinew and graceful bone, the hard and potent waist-hard angles and firm muscles define his lower torso and legs, the manhood that now flamed full and potent.

She stared, feeling removed from her body, yet feeling every pore of her body as she had never felt it before. Her lips had gone dry. She tried to wet them with her tongue, and then some form of sanity leaped into a mind more drugged by his touch than any sake could ever do.

A cry escaped her as she realized with a sudden and startling clarity that he was not taunting her. He was at a point where he no longer teased and demanded to bring her back to heel. He would have her now.

She desperately struck out at him. "NO! Don't touch me anymore, youkai!"

"I do not touch you as a youkai, but as a male, and you know it," he assured her in a gentle tone.

He had seen it in her eyes as she first fought sensation, seen the mesmerization switch to fear. Ignoring her frantic blows, she brought his weight quickly over hers, locking her eyes with the demand of his, catching her wrists gently, then pressing her hands down on either side of her shoulders, held palm to palm by his. He curled his fingers with hers, and the tension within them was great. He did not hurt her. He was merely firm, compelling her with his eyes that were a soft but relentless demand. Her fingers curled hard around his as she swallowed, her heart pounding furiously. She attempted wildly to struggle. " Please… I beg you, Sesshoumaru!"

" Kagome, you are mine. My mate. And this too has been our destiny. Be easy, for you know that you tremble at my touch."

He did not fight her, but held her, watching her, commanding her with those eyes that she lie still. Her body was ready for flight, trembling, but she ceased her struggles, as if once more a stunned victim with a hypnotizing potion flaming her blood to a dizzying boil.

He kissed her again, slowing, leisurely, tracing her lips with the tip of his tongue, nibbling upon the full lower section. He darted his tongue into her mouth, then probed deeply.

Still holding her hands, he lifted himself slightly and caught her eyes again. Then he shifted to lower himself against her and take her breast into his mouth, fondling the nipple slowly, and then more demandingly with his tongue. She tasted delicious, of the exotic rose oil, and the raging desire within himself grew to wilder proportions with the ambrosia that was the taste of her. He glanced at he again, noting that her eyes were more than half closed, then repeated the gesture on the other sweetly curved, high and firm mound. Her fingers began to flex, release, then grip tightly over his.

Notes: Can you imagine a naked Sesshoumaru? My god how I wish he would do that to me… drools over keyboard, melting into a puddle To make things clear, Kagome is still a virgin. So there would probably be some pain for her later… Please review! Onegai shimasu!


	5. The Begining of the Mating

**Title:** Unknown Desire

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters of Inuyasha.

**A/N:** I am SO VERY HAPPY. Only 4 chapters and so many reviews… I don't think I want Kagome and Sesshoumaru to have a baby. I found out that I have never really enjoyed stories that have pregnant females in them. I will probably just write all the lemony bits about the hot steamy sex of this fic. Oh ya! This is my first time writing a lemon so I would like readers to give some advice…My teacher in school totally killed my taste for long stories when she made us write a 2000 word composition on why we like school…Seriously! Who likes school anyway? Anyways, on with the story!

Some reviewer responses:

**akahasha:** yes Kagome just doesn't want to admit that she desires Sesshoumaru as she was forced into this marriage so she refuses Sesshoumaru to her bed.

**Riath:** hey! Hey! Relax… I will do my best to type faster but I really don't have the time. By the way… I don't take orders! cracks whip Got that?

**Sesshoumaruis4me:** as I said, the lemon ends but there will be others… just don't expect me to write the bits without the sex.

**Huntress19:** who knows what Sesshoumaru is like when he always wears such a cold face? I think that Kagome will probably be too caught up with the passion to resist but it all depends on what pops up into my big empty head…

**Dark Mistress Of The Night:** thank you so much for your advice! I didn't even realize that I wrote a lot of he/ she. I will do my best to improve.

**Chapter 5: The Beginning of the Mating**

Too late Kagome realized that Sesshoumaru had parted her thighs with his knee and that the bulk of his weight was between them. He kept lowering himself, soft kisses, gentle bite, the hot moist lave of his tongue taunting her ribs, tasting the drop of clean fresh water and light rose oil caught in her navel, following the slope of her hip.

Sesshoumaru wedged his chest deeply between her thighs, forcing them gently to give way fully. He felt their liquid quivering, and a writhing beginning, just beginning in her body, a sensuous rhythm that lay just beyond. He looked up at her face, pale and beautiful in the mantle of fine ebony hair splayed across the pillow and fur on the futon. Her eyes had closed, her lips trembled. He heard her whisper "NO," but there was barely breath behind the word.

Just as suddenly as Sesshoumaru had started this, he turned away after hearing her whisper. Kagome looked with despair. She reached out to him. She needed to feel him again. He caught her fingers as she touched the hard plane of his abdomen. She could tell that he was struggling with himself that he desired her but did not want to do the wrong thing. She leaned back on the pillows, detangling her fingers from his, her body arranged in a pose of age-old feminine invitation.

"Sesshoumaru," she said in a whisper, " this is what I want."

Sesshoumaru could not satisfy his senses fast enough with the offering before him. The sound o her beguiling voice, the velvet softness of her skin. The secret hollows of her body. He wanted to experience it all at once to submerge himself in pure Kagome and yet to take her slowly, savoring every moment they had together.

" You drive me mad, Kagome," he said with a rueful shake of his head.

The fragrance of her inflamed his senses. The rose oil and musky sweet arousal. He wanted to bury his head between her thighs and breathe her perfume into his lungs.

" Sesshoumaru?" she whispered, sexy hazel eyes mirroring his hunger and confusion.

He stared at her. She was so ready, so lush for the taking. He wanted to make love to her with a desire that made his body burn like a torch. He wanted all of her. He anted an intimacy that went beyond a sexual act.

"Why do you look at me like that, Sesshoumaru?" Kagome asked in an undertone.

Sesshoumaru drew in a breath, parting the soaked curls between her thighs with his thumb. She went perfectly still as he pressed up against the tender bud of her sex. She was already sensitive to his touch. Pleased at her response, he slipped his fingers into the swollen folds of her womanhood. Her eyes drifted shut with drugged enjoyment.

He bent his head to kiss her, tasted the pleased gasp she gave as his fingers quickened their movements. She was the sweetest thing he had ever touched. Tight. Creamy wet. He shuddered at the thought of being gloved inside her tight woman's body, of sinking into her heated depths. By the time he brought her to a climax, he was so desperate for relief that he was practically rubbinghimself against the bedding. She was made for passion.

Sesshoumaru tightened his fingers firmly around hers, feeling the tension in her hands, then kept his eyes upon her face as he delved into the embody curls with his tongue. Kagome gasped and shuddered wildly and a mew of protest escaped her. He held her hands more surely and continued, probing gently to find and fondle the tender, venerable folds of hr womanhood with the most gentle of weapons. Then he released her hands, sliding his own beneath her buttocks, and delved deeply, questing, seeking her feminine warmth. Kagome arched to his hold, shuddering in tiny spasms.

Kagome moaned out "Please!" and he looked back to her face, seeing that she tossed her head and moistened her dry lips with the delicate pink tip of her tongue. She writhed against him with the natural grace and rhythm of a dancer, undulating sensuously, her tempo increasing wildly as her body's new knowledge of desire and arousal swept away her fear and inhibitions. Sesshoumaru felt the drumbeats pound and wreck his fire swept body. The fingers he no longer held dug into the bedding, then into his shoulders. The world, the futon, the beauty before him, all became cast in a glow of red. Yet still he held himself back, taking her gently first with persuasive lips and tongue until her body replied to his sweet administrations with an ambrosia of moistness. Another climax began to overcome her.

" What are you waiting for?" she said without hesitation.

Kagome watched as he rose up onto his knees and pushed her pale legs apart, exposing the wet crevice of her womanhood. He drew a sharp breath. He was so hard that he feared he would come before he even entered her.

HE made a growl of pleasure deep in his throat as he positioned himself at her drenched entrance. Kagome felt like bliss, but she was tight inside. So tight that he feared he would tear her, so fierce was his need.

"I'll try my best not to hurt you," he said.

Haha! My first cliffhanger! I am really sorry for leaving it like that. But I am going for a camp in school so I will not have the time to type. I can't think of how to continue so please leave reviews for me. Thanks!

Haru No Hikari


	6. The End of the Begining

Title: Unknown Desire 

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Inuyasha.**

**I am really sorry bout the cliffy… I had to leave for a school camp so didn't have time to type. Wow! 5 chapters and 100 over reviews, this is like so cool…well on with the story!**

**Some reviewers' response:**

**Krisness**: from where I come from, you can't get harlequin novels if you are under 18. (Ya I'm below 18…) You can only get those lame stories where they don't give any details.

**Chibi Akinasan:** I think it was just an error, the repeating…

**sesshoumaruis4me:** I read a lot of lemons on fanfiction. I have started since I was quite young I think…Practice is good. Before I started this fic, I was only thinking and putting my ideas on paper, never dared to show in public. I only wrote this fic because I suddenly had this weird dream bout this story, was so vivid…

**

* * *

Chapter 6: The Finale**

"You're mine," Sesshoumaru said. " You always have been." And then he took her, feeling her tense at the powerful thrust that drove him into the depths of her body. He could feel him stretching her, forcing himself pat her maidenhead, but it was too late to stop. His mind emptied. His kiss muffled the soft gasp she gave. Sesshoumaru held himself still, feeling the pulse of his sex sheathed warmly within her, and he began whispering to her, gentling her, stroking. " Kagome… hold me…"

"Sesshoumaru…" Kagome buried her head against his neck, her fingers clinging tensely against his shoulders. He was within her and the pain was like burning steel, yet his broad chest offered a strange security and comfort. He had made her his, and at this moment, she needed his warm strength and assurance.

"Hold me, Kagome, the pain will fade…"He began to move again, and he was encompasses and embraced fully, accepted by her sweet giving heat. He drove deeper and deeper, whispering her back into his tumultuous rhythm, feeling again the sensous undulations beneath him.

Red and black exploded in his mind. Beautiful stars, exploding in rapid fire across the heavens of his mind. The passion he had torture himself to contain, swept through him in wave after wave of hungry need. Control was lost, and deep within her, he demanded and devoured. Tempest-swept, he kissed her lips, and then her breasts and then her lips again, thirsting and shuddering and straining himself, no longer aware of anything but the female he conquered and surrendered to in turn.

He knew that her slender legs wrapped around him, that her breasts pressed to his chest, arched to his lips, and he knew that she soared with him in the world that was red and black and blazing light. Then Kagome screamed, a cry echoing with his own groan of ultimate release and triumphant, shuddering, volatile rapture.

Sesshoumaru did not release her, but stayed within her as the world slowly took on its proper proportions again. Then he left her slowly, savoring even the wonderful sensation of withdrawal.

He had intended to hold her, to speak softly, but his words froze as he watched her. Her eyes were closed, her flesh covered in a fine and glistening sheen of perspiration. Kagome didn't move, except to shift her thighs together. Again, he started to speak, then scowled, abruptly changing his mind. She shied away from him, and his anger grew as he thought Kagome was turning away from him in shame( but little did he knew…) even after he had gently, carefully and thoroughly prepared her for their first lovemaking. Even after she had enjoyed her first experience after the initial pain, giving as well as receiving, soaring to the peak.

At least, he consoled himself bitterly, she was his. He had felt a base and a very male pleasure in the moment of pain he had caused her and the smear of blood upon them both. He would have killed if he had been betrayed.

He scowled again, looking at the sculpted lines of Kagome's back. He was sure she cried silently. Rage rose within him, then confusion, and then fury with himself. He had not taken her, he had cherished her. He had not merely fulfilled his need.

Kikyo…

He had forgotten about Kikyo when with her. He had forgotten his promise about not touching another female. But he had make love to the little maiden who despised him for this marriage. He had given as fully of himself as he had ever give and Kagome had turned from him to cry.

Confusion and rage and heartache swelled within him and the ice that blanketed his heart returned to his eyes.

Sesshoumaru got up from the futon. He stood and stared at her, his powerful hands gripped in fists at his side. Anger and confusion seized him again, and he inwardly railed at the torment that assailed him.

Then he pulled a pair hakama, threw on his haori, pulled on his boots and exited the chamber, slamming the shoji door behind him. Leaving his mate lying on the futon, still dazed after her first lovemaking…

**

* * *

**

**Author's note:**

1) Mentioned Kikyo in this story as I wanted Sesshoumaru to have a haunted past, to make the story have more of a plot. Kikyo had toyed with Sesshoumaru when he was young and betrayed him for Inuyasha so he swore never to care for any female again.

2) Kagome wasn't crying, she was just too dazed and a little embarrassed so Sesshoumaru had mistaken it for shame.

3) Do you all still want me to continue with this story? The rest of the chapters will probably be more emotional and showing the progress of the relationship between  
Fluffy-sama and Kagome.

REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!Arigato !


	7. Thoughts

**Title: Unknown Desire**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Inuyasha.**

**I'm ecstatic! So many reviews gives all reviewers cookies thanks so much! There will be more lemons for all u hentais out there so please keep reading and feel free to give any suggestions.**

**

* * *

Chapter 7: Thoughts**

Sesshoumaru gazed at the full moon as wandered beneath it, but gave it little thought. He had come out to the night to cleanse his mind, not encumber it.

He still didn't know exactly what it was that gnawed at his insides and tore him apart, that left him in fever. He had had her, and that was what he wanted all along, and yet he wasn't appeased. He wanted her again with a new hunger, and he knew the hunger could be sweetly quenched, but that it would flame again, a fire burning brighter every time.

Fever, hai, she was like a fever to him. A woman with the provocatively passionate sensuality of a sun-goddess, and she despised him.

Once he had meant to leave her free, to offer peace. Now he could no longer leave her free, but perhaps he could still offer peace.

Kikyo. The name tore across his mind, and he thought of his first love with deep and festering pain. But when he closed his eyes, all he saw were hazel, flashing with brilliance and proud defiance, narrowing, misting.

"Mate," he murmured aloud, " you will learn yet that I am your master. And you will learn yet that I am your master. And you will cease your dreams of a different life and a different lord, of the death of all that is youkai. For I am youkai, mate, but I am also the life you will know from here on. Hai, my dear mate, you will break to me. You cannot deny yourself. By your choice or mine, you will come to me, and I will take what is mine. But I will reach out my hand in kindness first, and see if it cannot be taken gently. You will not cry again when you have been filled with the full joy of being a woman in my arms." He shook himself, grinding his teeth together.

Then, he did notice the moon, and he frowned. It was a strange moon. Black dances seem to play upon it. Shadows of the gods… a rumbling in Heaven.

Sesshoumaru scowled fiercely at the moon, at whatever the shadow dancers meant. Then he returned to the home, the castle which was his pride and slept in the bedroom beside his mate's, alone.

* * *

Well…stay tuned and REVIEW! 


	8. Feelings of a Confused Heart

Title: Unknown Desire 

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Inuyasha. I'm only borrowing then and will put them back after torturing them. )**

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Chapter 8: Feelings of a Confused Heart…**

The wind was high and rising quickly. On the bluff overlooking the vast expanse of the sea, Kagome stood like a statue, still except for the sweep of her long kimono and raven hair caught in the gusting havoc of the wind.

The sea was gray, churning, boiling. Great waves crashed deafeningly, upon the boulder-strewn shore. The water struck, rebounded and leaped high in the air. Sometimes the wind would catch the droplets of the salt spray and Kagome would feel the dampness on her cheeks.

The sky too was gray, ominous and rumbling, warning of a great storm to come. The earth seemed to be cloaked in purple gray with patches of trees bending low to the wind.

But there, at last, Kagome finally felt at peace. This was tempest, just like the fields of rolling green, was part of the land that was hers.

She had awakened, feeling still and sore… and as if she was torn apart. Then remembering Sesshoumaru's sudden leave, she had begun to cry, feeling hopelessly used. But her anger returned, and she cried again.

Yet beneath her conflicting emotions, she felt a sense of loss. As if she had been given a chance to grasp a glittering gem and been so amazed by its brilliance that she hadn't given herself the chance to examine it properly.

Admit it, Kagome told herself mockingly, perhaps he was right. You loathed him, yes, but through all your loathing, you have remained fascinated. Perhaps as far back as you have first met him back in the Western lands when he appeared majestically and sternly like a magnificent god. Ever since that day, in a small part of your heart, you have wondered about the strength in those arms, the heat in his chest.

And maybe he knew, just as she knew, that the fires created had only begun to burn. She could rail against him for his disdainful indifference, but his taking of her body last night had been the taking of her soul. She would never be quite the same again.

But as the waves lashed and the sky stormed, Kagome was not sure what she felt for him. He was a youkai, yes, and the youkai were brutal, in a brutal age. But Sesshoumaru raised himself above the youkai and the times and lived by a strange code of honour. He could be cruel, but she had to admit that she had given him reason to be. He might have beaten her; any other youkai with such a mate so hostile would have surely done so. And as to rape… they both knew how ridiculous such a term was between them.

But what made him what he was? She wondered. He didn't love her, and yet in her inexperience, she knew no man could have been more tender, more gentle, more determined that she crossed the threshold of intimacy with as little pain as possible. But then he had been angry and had left…

Kagome smiled a little ruefully. She had heard tales of captives falling in love with their captors, but she had always ridiculed them. Such women had to be prideless fools. Such tales had only been the most absurd of fantasies to her. But how could she have did it herself?

Kagome was no captive, no prize of war. She was the empress of Japan, mate of the Killing Perfection, legally wed to a man who had little use for her, and she was falling swiftly beneath his powerful compelling spell despite all that she had promised her, all that she had vowed. She would never let him know, because he would use her feelings against her as he did everything else, and the contempt he bore her would only grow with his amusement.

But how could she fight him?

Author's notes…

1) Geez...it took me forever to get this one out, thanks to a creative dry spell. My muse went on vacation, and when se finally got back, she wanted to turn this thing hentai...but I didn't. glares at Muse (at least not yet…)

For those of you with smutty minds, here a treat for you… There'll be a lemon in the next chapter!

Please review! Cookies for all those who review!


End file.
